yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 - Pendulum Summon
Yuya Sakaki is an eleventh grader who aims to become a Professional Duelist and make everyone smile with his duels. He lives his life out in Paradise City with his childhood friends Gong Strong and Zuzu Boyle. One day, he receives an invitation for a match from the Pro Duelist "The Sledgehammer". In the middle of a giant cheer, Yuya and the Sledgehammer begin their Duel! Although Yuya excitedly fends off the Sledgehammer's attacks in their Action Duel, he's eventually pushed into a corner. At that moment, a dazzling light shines from Yuya's pendant! Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki v.s. The Sledgehammer At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Frontier Fang Castle" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Wonder Hippo" (800/800) (5). Turn 2: Sledgehammer Draws (6). Sledgehammer activates "Feast of the Wild LV5" (5), letting him Special Summon two Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from his hand, but their effects are negated, and they cannot attack the turn they are summoned. He Special Summons "Swamp Battleguard" (1800/1500) and "Lava Battleguard" (1500/1800) from his hand in ATK Position (3). He Tribute both his monsters to Tribute Summon "Battleguard King" (3000/1100) (2). "Battleguard King" attacks "Wonder Hippo", but Yuya finds and activates "Evasion". As "Battleguard King" was Tributed Summoned using at least 1 "Battleguard" monster, it may attack again, as long as the attack target is a monster. "Battleguard King" attacks "Hip Hippo", but Yuya finds and activates another Action Card, "Miracle", preventing its destruction by battle and halving the battle damage (Yuya: 4000 → 2900 LP). The Sledgehammer Sets a card (1). Turn 3: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya Tributes "Wonder Hippo", treating it as 2 monsters for a Tribute Summon, to Tribute Summon "Odd-Eyes Dragon" (2500/2000) (5). Yuya activates "Wonder Balloons" (4). Yuya finds and sends 3 Action Cards to the GY for the effect of "Wonder Balloons", placing 3 "Balloon Counters" on it. For every "Balloon Counter" on it, all of the Sledgehammer's monster lose 300 ATK for each Counter (Battleguard King ATK: 3000→2100). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Battleguard King", but the Sledgehammer activates the Action Card "Miracle", preventing the destruction of "Battleguard King" and halving the battle damage (The Sledgehammer: 4000 → 3800 LP). Sledgehammer then activates his face down "Battleguard Rage", increasing the ATK of "Battleguard King" by 1000 (Battleguard King ATK: 2100→3100). Turn 4: Sledgehammer Draws (2). Sledgehammer activates "Battleguard Explosion" (1), he banishes "Lava Battleguard" to destroy "Wonder Balloons" and inflict 600 damage to Yuya (Yuya LP: 2900→2300) (Battleguard King ATK: 3100→4000). "Battleguard King" attacks "Odd-Eyes: (Yuya LP: 2300→800). Due to the effect of "Battleguard Rage", "Odd-Eyes" is sent to Yuya's hand rather than the GY (5). Sledgehammer Sets a card (0). Turn 5: Yuya Draws. (6). At this point, Yuya's pendant transforms "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" into Pendulum Monsters and transforms "Odd-Eyes Dragon" into "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones (4). Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900), and "Performapal Sword Fish" (600/600) all in ATK Position (1). The effect of "Sword Fish" activates (Battleguard King ATK/DEF: 4000/1100→3400/500). Yuya then activates the effect of "Whip Snake", targeting "Battleguard King" (Battleguard King ATK/DEF: 3400/500→500/3400). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Battleguard King", but Sledgehammer activates his face down "Battleguard Howling". However, Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer", negating the effect and and placing it face down. Sledgehammer finds and activates "Evasion", but Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Stargazer", negating the card. The attack continues, "Odd-Eyes" inflicts double damage when attacking monsters (Sledgehammer LP: 3800→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki The Sledgehammer Category:Episode